Kamen Rider Poltergeist
by Kryasil
Summary: Poltergeist. A Ganma that has been given a prototype version of the Ghost Driver by Edith, in order to collect Luminary Eyecons for Project Demia. The only problem is, renegade Ganma will want to stop this.


Kamen Rider Poltergeist

 _Author's Note: This story takes place entirely in the United States of America. Therefore, there will be no gratuitous Japanese. This means that I will make the eyecon's jingle in English i.e. Poltergeist's eyecon song will be "Come on, Go, We're Dead Set, With the Anger of a Ghost!", while in Japanese, which admittedly I came up with first, would be "Come on Go, Kakugo, ikari no Ghost!" Very few characters from the show will make an appearance, as this takes place roughly in 1984, and involves a proto-system of sorts for Ghost. As such I will take liberties with how the system works_

 _Plot: Kamen Rider Poltergeist is a Kamen Rider from the Ganma World, who chose to live in the Human World in order to further the goals of His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Adonis, and Magistrate Edith._

 _Disclaimer: This is a fan-made piece of fiction based on a TV show. Kamen Rider Ghost is owned by Toei and Ishimori Productions, and is aired on TV Asahi. I own nothing that appears in this, and make no money from this. I'm doing this simply as a nice writing exercise, and because I want to._

 _Chapter 1: Prelude to Adventure_

Darkness. That's all that I can see. I hear voices. They're far away, but getting closer. I still can't understand them, though. I start to see a light. It's dim at first, but slowly it gets brighter. The voices are getting clearer.

"Are you sure that he will awaken, Magistrate?" That voice sounds familiar, but I just can't place it.

"Yes, Adonis. He will awaken." Adonis? Like the Emperor? "Unfortunately, it's highly likely he won't remember anything that took place." Who are they talking about? Me? It sounds like it's me. I certainly don't remember anything, so it could be me. I hope it's not me.

"Hmm. . ." a new voice intoned. "Nothing at all? Not even how he got so injured inside his own pod?"

"I'm afraid not, Prince Alain." Oh. That probably was the Emperor then. But why would he be interested in me? I'm not important. I'm just a sentry. Though they mentioned my pod. Was my body injured? I really should get answers.

"Wha- What happened? Where am I? Is that really you, Your Majesty?" I could finally see clear enough to discern where each voice was.

"Yes, Poltergeist. It is me. Are you alright? What do you remember" Poltergeist?

"Poltergeist, Your Majesty?" Adonis looked concerned. Alain, however, just looked inconvenienced.

"Yes," Prince Alain answered aloofly. "Poltergeist. Your code-name. For the new project the Magistrate is working on?" Oh. I guess I'm a test subject then? That's good. I think. Suddenly, memories started flooding back to me.

"Yes, Poltergeist." I remember now. I was testing out the new belt the Magistrate created. A Driver, I think he called it. The Omega Drive was too much for me to handle. "The Omega Drive caused this, didn't it? All I remember is trying to jump up, so I could go for a flying kick, per my instructions. But. . ."

"Yes. I believe that the power output from the Poltergeist Eyecon was far too much. Perhaps I should lessen it?" I believe the Magistrate was saying that more to himself, than to anyone else.

"Magistrate Edith, if I may, everything felt great until I attempted the Omega Drive. In fact, I felt that the hand to hand combat tests were the least stressful part of the whole test run. If that information helps any," I added meekly at the end.

"Yes, that help tremendously. It means that I only have to prevent the finisher from taking up too much power. Adonis, I believe Poltergeist will be ready for deployment in three weeks' time. Just long enough for our pilot here to recover."

"Very well, Edith. Report to me when you are finished. I would like to see what this young Ganma has to offer us. As for you," he said directly to me. "You are to rest. In your body. Afterwards, you can return to your pod and once more resume your role. Alain, come with me." With that both Majesties turned and left the room. Magistrate Edith turned to me, and looked closely into my eyes. After that he, too, left the room. To leave me to recuperate, no doubt.

Three and a half weeks later, and I was back in my rightful place as Poltergeist. Edith and Emperor Adonis were briefing me on my mission. I was to go to a Human city called 'Lass ViGass.' Humans sure are strange.

"Now, over here is a type of store called a 'pawn shop', which humans use to sell things they no longer want. The item you are looking for is a journal that belonged to Nicola Tesla, a luminary from this nation's past. Take this item, and fine someone that can connect with it. Someone who exemplifies this luminary's values of inventing new technology for the betterment of humankind. After that, you know how to make it into an eyecon. This should give you extra power as Poltergeist, as well as modify your attacks with the Gan Gun Spear. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I will not fail in this endeavor." I bowed and created a portal to the Human world. Stepping through these portals always cause a strange sensation. Like being thrown through a winding corridor at high speeds. After a few seconds, I walked right into a wall. Brick. "Gah! Who put this here?" I shouted in anger. I raved for a short moment before continuing on my journey. Thus began my quest for the Luminary Tesla Eyecon.

The first thing that I did, was to get to the pawn store. After locating the book, which was behind the counter, I stashed it in my jacket, and left the store. I made myself visible to humans after walking a few blocks. I stopped for a minute, to look at the sky and try to gauge the time. The first thing I noticed was the sky. Instead of being a deep red like back home, it was white. Devoid of color. Just white. It was strange. Soon I found a woman walking down the street. "Excuse me, miss, but can you point me toward the library? I'm new in town, and needed to borrow a "How To" book for my home. "I hoped this lie, by seemingly giving her personal information, would make her trust me more.

"Um, yeah. Just go five blocks down that way," the woman directed me to my left. "And then turn right, then go down one more block and it will be on your left."

"Thank you, miss." I nodded my head to her, and walked off.

I spent three hours at the library researching scientific institutions in the area. There weren't a whole lot. But a nearby university had a Dr. Martin Anderson, who by all accounts, was extremely devoted to creating technology that could better heal human ailments. I headed there immediately.

It took me some time, and some asking around, but I found Dr. Anderson's lab, and found him working on a machine that I couldn't discern the function of. He was a darker skinned man, well into his thirties, I presumed. His hair was well kept, and he had a small goatee. I dropped Tesla's journal loudly, so as to attract his attention. Luckily he wasn't too engrossed in his work, and went to investigate the book. He seemed enthralled by it. Soon he went over to his phone and made a call.

"Professor Maki, could I have you look at something for a minute? I came across a wonderful book that seems to have belonged to Nicola Tesla himself. I just wanted to know if you could perhaps confirm or deny its authenticity for me. Thank you Professor, it would be amazing if this was indeed authentic. Absolutely profound. Yes I'll see you then. Thanks again."

Moments later, a small woman came in. She was most definitely from Japan, which is where the more important Ganma come from, as Japan is parallel to the Imperial City. She walked over to Dr. Anderson.

"So where is this supposed journal by Tesla?" She asked in a light tone. I suppose she was amused at the fact that it was from someone so rarely thought of.

"It's right here, Professor Maki," Martin replied, handing his colleague the aged book. "I really do think it's from Tesla. The science about it is spot on, and some ideas that wouldn't be out of place in his lab, but it could be a really convincing fake, for all I know." Anderson seemed to ramble. I suspected he had feelings for this woman. A weakness to exploit perhaps? The woman examined the book for a long while, though I couldn't say how long exactly. Eventually she closed the book and set down the magnifying glass she had with her.

"Well, from what I can tell, it's as authentic as the nose on your face, Martin. Where did you find this, anyway?"

"Well, I heard a noise from my bookshelf, and when I looked over to see if anything important fell, I noticed this little gem lying on the floor. I suppose one of the students must have put it on the edge of the shelf and it just fell off." Anderson seemed unconvinced by his own argument, but both people agreed with it.

"Well, regardless, it's a great thing that you found it. Perhaps it can finally give you that inspiration you've been whining about the last few staff meetings, eh?" Professor Maki joked. "In all seriousness, though, Martin, you really do exemplify the Tesla's values, and I'm sure he would be incredibly proud to know someone like you wanted to follow in his footsteps."

"Thank you, Maki. That means a lot to me." Suddenly Anderson started to glow a soft golden color. This was it! The moment that Magistrate Edith and Emperor Adonis told me about! I quickly drew an eye over the equally glowing journal that the scientist was holding, and the book transformed into a coat-like ghost. Tesla. He was a light blue color, and had strange spires on his shoulders and hood. I quickly summoned the Driver that the Magistrate constructed, and called for Tesla. He disappeared into the belt, and I stuck my hand in front of it. Then an eyecon came out of the belt. It was light blue, like the Parka Ghost, as Edith had dubbed it, and had 'TESLA' inscribed on the top. I couldn't wait to test out his combat capabilities. Right as I put the newly formed Tesla Eyecon in my jacket's pocket, I heard Anderson's voice once more.

"Who are you?"


End file.
